1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for washing a test tube for washing and drying a sample tube (glass test tube), such as an NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) tube used in a laboratory (research institute) of colleges, hospitals, and various plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art, blowing-type washing is performed, wherein an interior of a test tube is washed by blowing washing liquid from a nozzle into the interior of a sample tube (test tube) standing upside down. In another prior art, an interior of a glass tube is washed by supplying washing liquid from a nozzle into the interior of the tube formed in unit length. (For example, patent reference 1: Publication Number H5-208177)